


Бортовой журнал, или О чём пишут мужчины

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Ведьма Башни [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Записи из бортового журнала космического корабля Питера Квилла после победы над Таносом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использована по назначению песня AC↯DC – Highway to Hell. Сам текст непосредственно связан с событиями, происходящими в фанфике «Ведьма Башни».

**[Бортовой журнал космического корабля «Милано»]**

**Запись №1**

**Дата:** Халк его знает, поэтому просто «день первый»  
**Время:** Халк его знает  
**Координаты:** не знает даже Халк  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** всё очень плохо, но мы живы.

**Запись №2**

**Дата:** день первый  
**Время:** ?  
**Координаты:** надеюсь, скоро будут  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Энтони Эдвард Старк ни черта не умеет вести бортовой журнал и не разбирается в музыке. ACDC ужасны.  
Хорошие новости: Танос побеждён, мы живы, Камни Бесконечности проебались там, где их никто не достанет.  
Плохие новости: мы проебались вместе с Камнями Бесконечности, а Мистер Доктор ранен, и у нас нет другого Мистера Доктора, чтобы полечить Мистера Доктора.  
Но мы обязательно прорвёмся.

**Запись №3**

**Дата:** день второй?  
**Время:** обед  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Танос повержен героями славными в пепел,  
Путь наш обратный лежит через звёздные дали.  
Один, отец, укажи же нам путь через небо,  
Пусть нас отыщет в безвестности око Хеймдаля!

**Запись №4**

**Дата:** день третий  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** сын Одина, при всём уважении то, что ты написал — не отчёт. Даже Звёздный Лорд и то лучше отчёты пишет, хотя насчёт ACDC он неправ.  
Стивен чувствует себя лучше, хотя потерял много крови, пережил кислородное голодание и почти исчерпал магические силы (не могу поверить, что пишу об этом на полном серьёзе). Тем не менее, мы ещё долго не сможем рассчитывать на него как на полноценного члена экипажа. Система связи практически уничтожена в результате столкновения, навигационные устройства повреждены. Пытались с Квиллом определить хотя бы измерение, в которое нас выкинуло, но в результате этого я установил лишь то, что не все Питеры одинаково умны. Теперь пытаюсь восстановить систему навигации.  
P.S. Ваши подписи заставляют моё эго скукоживаться, парни.

**Запись №5**

**Дата:** день десятый  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** я работаю над этим  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд, известнейший авантюрист и Страж Галактики  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Тони Старк что-то открутил от моего корабля, и мы целых шесть дней летели наугад и без возможности вести бортовой журнал. Честно говоря, когда он прикрутил это назад, лучше не стало, но хотя бы можно делать заметочки, которые однажды найдут космические странники вместе с нашим потерявшимся нахер корабликом.  
Мистер Доктор наконец-то чувствует себя лучше, чем система навигации. Но всё ещё не встаёт с койки.  
Тор, сын Одина, я стесняюсь сказать тебе это в глаза, но ты не мог бы поменьше есть? Мы всё-таки в замкнутом пространстве и чёрт его знает где.

**Запись №6**

**Дата:** день десятый  
**Время:** второй ужин  
**Координаты:** Звёздный Лорд работает над этим  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** прости, но нет.

**Запись №7**

**Дата:** день одиннадцатый  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** это не корабль, это рухлядь, которую раньше ремонтировал чудак на букву «м» и с руками из задницы. Спасибо, я высказался.  
Теперь к делу. Вчера пытался починить модуль системы связи, но когда я его отсоединил, отключился свет в медицинском блоке, и Стивен впервые за всё время наших скитаний встал на ноги, решив, что нам крышка. Теперь пытаюсь понять, как тут вообще всё устроено, потому что изначальной схеме соответствует только расположение дверей и иллюминаторов (не всех).  
P.S. Тор, сын Одина! У тебя отличные, информативные отчёты! Продолжай!

**Запись №8**

**Дата:** день тринадцатый  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** всё ещё работаю над этим  
**Дежурный:** чудак на букву «м» и с руками из задницы  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** не знаю, что происходит, потому что Энтони Эдвард Старк отрубил освещение на всём корабле и кричит.  
Молодец, Энтони Эдвард Старк! Сразу видно, у кого тут руки из плеч!

**Запись №9**

**Дата:** день четырнадцатый  
**Время:** завтрак  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Даже Асгард содрогнулся б от распри геройской,  
Что разыгралась сегодня меж Старком и Квиллом!  
Лорд опечален судьбой своей звёздной повозки.  
Говарда сын же его величает Дебилом.

**Запись №10**

**Дата:** день пятнадцатый  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** стихи — зачёт.  
Вчера немного повздорил с командиром нашего «Титаника», после чего было решено составить новую схему электропитания. Этим он и занят. Установить наше местоположение не представляется возможным, пока мы не найдём хоть какой-то известный ориентир.  
Стивену намного лучше, но мы его бережём.

**Запись №11**

**Дата:** день шестнадцатый  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** временно неизвестны  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд, командир этого «Титаника»  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** хотел бы я сказать, что всё хорошо, но нет, потому что я затрахался рисовать эту схему, а Старк ещё и сказал, что я плохо рисую.  
Тор молодец, ест за троих. Подсчёты запасов питания говорят, что нам срочно нужна обитаемая планета с магазином.  
P.S. «Дебил» пишется с маленькой буквы.

**Запись №12**

**Дата:** день двадцатый  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** методом проб и ошибок мы восстановили схему электропитания. Собственно, из-за проб и ошибок ничего ни черта не работало четыре дня. Спасибо, что не отрубились двигатели.  
Запасы еды на исходе, запасы терпения — на исходе. Для полной починки систем связи и навигации нужны запчасти.  
Схему и список необходимого прилагаю ниже, чтобы не потерять.  
Мало ли, вдруг мы когда-нибудь ещё увидим цивилизацию?

**Запись №13**

**Дата:** день двадцать первый  
**Время:** обед  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Доктор в строю и ведёт непростые беседы  
С Говарда сыном и Лордом всех звёзд во Вселенной.  
Если б сын Одина мог, записал бы всё это,  
Но в эти мудрые речи вникать ему ленно.

**Запись №14**

**Дата:** день двадцать второй  
**Время:** первый ужин  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Двое учёных мужей всё ведут свои речи,  
Третий же слушает пение мидгардских бардов.  
Одина сын взял дежурство на крепкие плечи!  
Одина сыну обязанность словно награда!

**Запись №15**

**Дата:** день двадцать третий  
**Время:** -  
**Координаты:** -  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** о сын Одина, это уже тянет на какую-нибудь «Новую Эдду»!  
Стивен с нами. Чувствует себя вполне нормально. Два дня пытались найти выход из нашей ситуации. В итоге выдал ему книги по астрофизике и астронавигации, изучает.  
Был, кстати, приятно удивлён, что у Квилла есть книги.

**Запись №16**

**Дата:** день двадцать четвёртый по счётчику бортжурнала, предположительно 28 мая 2018 года, если мы не нарушили целостность ткани пространственно-временного континиума (что вероятно)  
**Время:** довольно малозначимый факт, но мои кварцевые часы всё ещё работают и показывают 12.55  
**Координаты:** неизвестны  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** заступил на дежурство в 12.00 по моему времени, прочитал весь бортовой журнал. Всё ещё пытаюсь понять, зачем я это сделал.

**Запись №17**

**Дата:** день двадцать четвёртый (28.05.2018)  
**Время:** 16.30  
**Координаты:** неизвестны  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** за время моего дежурства никаких происшествий не было.  
Тони Старк: изолирует Камни Бесконечности, извлечённые из Перчатки Таноса, помещая их в подготовленные металлические сферы.  
Тор, сын Одина: по моей просьбе зарисовывает карту звёздного неба, находясь в штурманском кресле.  
Питер Квилл: инспектирует запасы провианта.  
В целом вынужден согласиться с Тони — всё очень плохо, но мы живы.

**Запись №18**

**Дата:** день двадцать четвёртый (28.05.2018)  
**Время:** 18.50  
**Координаты:** неизвестны  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** принимая во внимание расположение небесных тел, количество космического мусора и его характер, скорость нашего движения и клятвы Тора своим молотом в том, что он всё зарисовал как было, я набросал несколько вариантов нашего местоположения.  
Хорошие новости: вариантов всего 16.  
Плохие новости: это совершенно точно не наше измерение.  
Все данные и приблизительные расчёты прилагаю.

**Запись №19**

**Дата:** день двадцать четвёртый (28.05.2018)  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** неизвестны  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** сдаю пост Питеру Квиллу.

**Запись №20**

**Дата:** день двадцать пятый (29 мая?)  
**Время:** ну ОК, предположим, 1.15  
**Координаты:** теперь я точно работаю над этим  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** час читал заметки Мистера Доктора. Нихрена себе он тут понаписал!  
Продолжая тему.  
Хорошие новости: предположительно в этом измерении нет чешуйчатых чибисов. Или пузатых бекасов. Не помню, кого, но Тор сказал, что это хорошо. Мне просто нужна была хорошая новость.  
Плохие новости: у меня нет карты ни одной из 16 галактик, упомянутых в отчёте Мистера Доктора. 15 из них Я ВООБЩЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ. Ещё наших запасов еды хватит примерно на 10 дней. Если сын Одина перестанет нас объедать, мы протянем месяц.

**Запись №21**

**Дата:** день двадцать шестой (30 мая, хотя вряд ли)  
**Время:** 13.40 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** кого волнует? Разве что Звёздного Лорда, который работает над этим?  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** на удачу сверился с единственной картой, которая попадает под список Стрэнджа, проложил маршрут к обитаемой планете, полагаясь на зарисовки сына Одина. Пользуясь тем, что Звёздный Лорд спит, загружаю с модуля ПЯТНИЦЫ в память бортового компьютера подходящую к случаю песню. Хорошего мне дежурства!

**Запись №22**

**Дата:** день двадцать шестой (30 мая, хотя вряд ли)  
**Время:** 18.30 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** не пишу, чтоб не сглазить  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
I'm on the highway to hell!!!!!!  
I'm on the highway to hell!!!!!!!  
Highway to hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm on the highway to hell!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Запись №23**

**Дата:** день двадцать восьмой (1 июня?)  
**Время:** типа 10.00  
**Координаты:** Старк не написал  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** вчера пытались со Старком починить систему связи ещё раз, отрубили бортовой журнал, систему искусственной гравитации и свет в сортире. Он сказал, что это его худший день рождения.  
Тор, прости, но твои стихи за вчерашнюю смену не сохранились.  
Выставляю маршрут по старым настройкам.

**Запись №24**

**Дата:** день двадцать восьмой (1 июня?)  
**Время:** 22.00  
**Координаты:** кхм, пожалуй, нет  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** дорогой дневничок, это моя последняя запись, потому что сейчас я пойду говорить Старку, что мы двенадцать часов летели ровно в обратном направлении.

**Запись №25**

**Дата:** день двадцать девятый (02.06.2018)  
**Время:** 12.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** заступил на дежурство.  
Питер Квилл: всё ещё жив.  
Тони Старк: не разговаривает с Питером Квиллом.  
Тор: пишет стихи в блокноте, который я вчера случайно нашёл.  
Есть надежда, что через 12-14 часов мы достигнем обитаемой планеты и сможем пополнить запасы провизии, а также загрузить нужные карты в память бортового компьютера. Если, конечно, мы не ошиблись галактикой.  
Хорошие новости: очень рад тому, что искусственная гравитация функционирует нормально.  
Плохие новости: свет в санузле будет отсутствовать до закупки запчастей, поскольку некоторые детали Тони позаимствовал для отладки системы навигации.

**Запись №26**

**Дата:** день тридцатый (3 июня?)  
**Время:** 02.15  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Питер-меня-наказал-папа-Квилл  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** нет, вы что, я совсем не обиделся, что вы устроили мне наряд вне очереди и я сижу тут, караулю «Милано», пытаюсь удалить из памяти компьютера долбаную «Highway to hell», а вы, бездушные тираны, ушли на рынок.

**Запись №27**

**Дата:** день тридцатый (3 июня?)  
**Время:** 07.40  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** они ещё и в потасовку без меня ввязались. Хорошо хоть еды успели купить.  
Сдаю пост Э.Э.Старку, чтобы тот выставил свои сверхсекретные координаты, ухожу бинтовать Стивена Стрэнджа. Э.Э.Старк, ты хоть напиши, за что вам влетело?

**Запись №28**

**Дата:** день тридцать первый (может, 4 июня)  
**Время:** 3.30 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [они всё ещё не в курсе, что система навигации отказывается работать с точными числами, но не могу же я им сказать, что просто ставлю точку без числового значения?]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** сегодня ровно месяц, как мы бороздим просторы космоса вчетвером. У нас душевная, милая компания, отличный корабль и ясные планы на будущее…  
Кому я вру.  
Мы — четверо очень, очень бородатых придурков в невероятном космическом тазу, названном в честь актрисы из «Зачарованных», но мы не сдаёмся.  
Беннер, друг мой, я скучаю по тебе. И по Селвигу очень скучаю. Лучше бы мы вместо Тора взяли вас, но что сделано, то сделано. К тому же стихи Тора уже перестали казаться мне странными (а музыка и танцы Квилла — ещё нет).  
Вчера мы не очень удачно присели на планете, название которой нельзя написать в этой раскладке и произнести, имея во рту зубы и всего один язык. Оказалось, что магия у них запрещена и местные жители её чуют, а со мной были Стивен и Тор. Бежали мы очень быстро. Скверно не иметь хороших справочников о населённых планетах, но дня через четыре мы достигнем следующей.  
Впрочем, мы купили еды, а значит, проживём ещё месяца три.  
На самом деле, я очень хочу домой. Или спать, но местный аналог кофе не даёт мне этого сделать.  
Клёвая штука.

**Запись №29**

**Дата:** день тридцать пятый (08.06.2018)  
**Время:** 15.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** произвели посадку на планете, название которой очень созвучно названию вулкана Эйяфьядлайёкюдль. Так как я прихрамываю, вылазку за запчастями совершают Тони, Тор и Звёздный Лорд.  
Четыре дня Старк и Квилл пытались починить что-то, что сломали, пытаясь починить что-то другое, но в итоге общее состояние корабля вернулось к исходному.  
Света в санузле нет до сих пор. Система связи не работает. Когда я спрашиваю, как удалось починить навигацию, Тони делает таинственное лицо.

**Запись №30**

**Дата:** день тридцать пятый (08.06.2018)  
**Время:** 18.20  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** пожалуй, это лучшее событие, которое случалось за все 35 дней — от скуки я стал разбираться в ящиках Квилла и нашёл там бритву. Пока никто не пришёл, пойду побреюсь.

**Запись №31**

**Дата:** день тридцать пятый (08.06.2018)  
**Время:** 23.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** они вернулись и принесли запчасти. Обошлось без происшествий. Сдаю пост Тору, а бритву — Тони.

**Запись №32**

**Дата:** день тридцать шестой  
**Время:** завтрак  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Вот и покинули гости планету чужую  
И унесли с собой нужные им артефакты.  
Говарда сын всё решил починить по Фэн-Шую,  
Чтоб не сбиваться героям со звёздного тракта!  
(Тони, а кто такой Фэн-Шуй? Это великий восточный мастер?)

**Запись №33**

**Дата:** день пятидесятый (23 июня, но это уже неважно)  
**Время:** 5.45 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ахахахахахахахахахаха, какие координаты??]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Тор, фэн-шуй — это лженаука, которую я зря помянул.  
Итак, эти две недели мы провели без:  
\- бортового журнала;  
\- света в туалете;  
\- света в жилом блоке;  
\- света в холодильном отсеке;  
\- музыки (кроме Квилла, у этого говнюка слишком много батареек).  
Ситуация немного вышла из-под контроля, но на сорок шестой день нашего пребывания на борту вернулась в норму. То есть я наконец начал понимать, что тут и как подсоединено, и пытаться подсоединить это правильно, а не по методу Квилла.  
Хорошие новости: Тор решил назвать своё произведение «Космической Эддой», и мы его в этом не виним. Ещё у нас снова заработали бортовой журнал и свет в холодильнике.  
Плохие новости: у меня кончается изолента, а ВСЯ навигационная система держится исключительно на ней и молитвах Одину.

**Запись №34**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят первый (24.06.2018)  
**Время:** 14.35  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** традиционно две новости.  
Хорошая: у нас, по словам Тони, заработала система навигации. Встаёт вопрос, как и куда мы летели раньше, если раньше она на самом деле не работала, но это мелочи.  
Плохая: полетела система искусственной гравитации, из-за чего набирать запись не очень удобно, но второй рукой я держусь за сиденье.

**Запись №35**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят первый (24.06.2018)  
**Время:** 14.35  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** я всё ждал, когда что-то подобное случится, в общем-то.  
Квилл поймал в невесомости молот Тора и стал кричать, что он достоин.  
Тони их разнял, но Тор зол, а Квилл помят.

**Запись №36**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят второй (25 июня?)  
**Время:** 8.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** очень, очень большой фингал. Не стоило этого делать.  
Искусственная гравитация не работает.  
Старк предлагает совершить рывок в другую звёздную систему и что-то прикручивает к «Милано», выйдя в открытый космос.  
Ничего не хочу сказать, но мне что-то ссыкотно.

**Запись №37**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят третий (26 июня, или не 26 июня)  
**Время:** 6.00 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [очень примерно настроил, чисто для себя]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Квилл, не ссы!

**Запись №38**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят третий (26 июня, или не 26 июня)  
**Время:** 7.00 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** ладно, беру свои слова назад.

**Запись №39**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят четвёртый (27 июня?)  
**Время:** 10.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** нихуя не видно, особенно одним глазом.  
Мне кажется, мы вышли не только за пределы известных галактик, но и за пределы здравого смысла.  
Провожу диагностику проблемных систем вручную.  
Система связи: не работает.  
Система навигации: не могу протестировать, но подозреваю, что что-то идёт не так. Оставлю это Старку.  
Система искусственной гравитации: как я вижу из-под потолка, тоже не функционирует.

**Запись №40**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят пятый (28.06.2018)  
**Время:** 07.15  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** брился, стоя на ногах, но в темноте. Ощущения смешанные. Пишу тоже в темноте.  
Тони Старк: изводит последнюю изоленту на систему искусственной гравитации.  
Питер Квилл: отказывается искать обитаемую планету ради закупки изоленты.  
Тор: в поисках вдохновения читает нам наизусть «Старшую Эдду».  
Считаю Тора самым полезным членом экипажа в данной ситуации.  
Видимость в иллюминаторах крайне ограниченная, источников света нет, что меня не ободряет.

**Запись №41**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят шестой (29 июня, хотя мы явно уже продолбались с временным континиумом)  
**Время:** 5.00 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** они меня убьют, но я попробую ещё раз!

**Запись №42**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят шестой (29 июня)  
**Время:** 5.15 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** [данные повреждены]

**Запись №43**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят шестой (29 июня)  
**Время:** 5.25 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** [данные повреждены]

**Запись №44**

**Дата:** день пятьдесят шестой (29 июня)  
**Время:** 5.30 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** ну, в этой галактике хотя бы светло. Полностью неудовлетворён операционной системой бортового компьютера, не сохранившей два отчёта во время пространственного прыжка, поэтому попробую восстановить файлы ПЯТНИЦЫ и адаптировать их под местное оборудование.

**Запись №45**

**Дата:** день шестидесятый (3 июля)  
**Время:** 12.00 по докторским часам  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** м-да.  
Но не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает, да, ПЯТНИЦА?  
Хорошие новости: установлено голосовое управление всеми системами корабля.  
Плохие новости: темновато, но завтра я всё починю.

**Запись №46**

**Дата:** день шестьдесят первый (день рождения Стива Роджерса)  
**Время:** забыл записать  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Стивен Грант Роджерс, однажды я посвящу поэму и тебе — когда найду слова. Ты был достоин самых высоких похвал, друг мой, и ты был величайшим воином, которого я знал. Нам всем сегодня не хватает тебя.  
Сегодня два месяца, как мы скитаемся среди звёзд и тьмы, и не было ещё дня, чтобы мы с Тони тебя не вспоминали. Иногда я пытаюсь представить тебя пирующим в Вальхалле, но не верю в это.  
Знаешь, друг мой, мы повидали немало странных вещей в своей жизни. И я бы хотел, чтобы со мной свершилась ещё одна, и ты снова крепко пожал мою руку.

**Запись №47**

**Дата:** день шестьдесят второй (5 июля?)  
**Время:** 11.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** вчера много разговаривали и пили. Сегодня ничего не происходит.  
Пытаюсь свериться с картами. Понятия не имею, где мы. Обитаемых планет на радаре нет.

**Запись №48**

**Дата:** день шестьдесят третий (06.07.2018)  
**Время:** 6.45  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** волосы Тора красиво развеваются в невесомости. Успокаивает.  
Начинаю переживать за психику Квилла, он нервно хихикает.  
Тони Старк борется за гравитацию на борту.  
Как же меня это достало.

**Запись №49**

**Дата:** день шестьдесят третий (06.07.2018)  
**Время:** 19.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** надеюсь, никто не обидится, если я позволю себе сделать личную запись. В конце концов, если с нами произойдёт что-то, а корабль смогут найти, мне нужно многое сказать ей.  
[доступ разрешён только доктору Стрэнджу]

**Запись №50**

**Дата:** день шестьдесят девятый (12 июля, хотя Стрэндж говорит, что это давно не так)  
**Время:** 23.40  
**Координаты:** [в далёкой-далёкой галактике, за пределами известных карт]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** охренеть, я всё починил.  
Прилагаю 148 страниц отчёта с подробными голограммами поломок корабля. Состояние хуже, чем казалось. После смены планирую монтировать модуль пространственного прыжка снова. Здесь жизни не обнаружено.

**Запись №51**

Дата: день семидесятый (13 июля, доктор говорит, что пятница)  
**Время:** обед  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Говарда сын снова вышел в межзвёздную бездну,  
Он не теряет надежды домой возвратиться.  
Пусть Мистер Доктор сказал, что мы можем исчезнуть,  
Мстители будут с судьбой до последнего биться!

**Запись №52**

**Дата:** день семьдесят первый (14 июля?)  
**Время:** 15.30  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** аж прослезился, сын Одина. Серьёзно. Вот сейчас без шуток.  
Ещё никогда не был вынужден совершать пространственный прыжок, чтобы купить изоленту. Впрочем, наверное, не я один.  
Ознакомился с отчётом Старка, дописываю и прикладываю ещё 26 страниц о недостатках, про которые смолчал (да, заела совесть). «Милано» действительно очень потрёпан, а то, что мы на нём сбили и унесли Таноса, доконало мой несчастный кораблик :(

**Запись №53**

**Дата:** день семьдесят второй (15.07.2018, очень условная дата, и скоро она будет ещё условнее)  
**Время:** 7.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** о, я всё же дождался смайлика в бортовом журнале.  
Итак, сегодня Тони Старк планирует перебросить нас в другую галактику.  
Моя задача: запустить анализ с помощью ПЯТНИЦЫ перед прыжком и копировать данные.  
Задача Тора: от греха подальше выключить не требующиеся во время прыжка системы, а потом их включить.  
Задача Квилла: внимательно изучать карты.  
(Что-то я даже не надеюсь, что всё пройдёт по плану).

**Запись №54**

**Дата:** день семьдесят девятый (22 июля)  
**Время:** 14.15  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** доктор, я же могу сказать, что это всё ты накаркал?  
Хорошая новость: все бытовые системы функционируют отлично, мы ходим двумя ногами по освещённому кораблю. Также мы всё ещё живы, у нас есть еда и бритва. Вчера прошёл первый конкурс «Мистер Борода», учреждённый Стражами Галактики в лице Питера Квилла, более известного как Звёздный Лорд. Титул «Мистер Борода» по итогам июля получил Стивен.  
Плохая новость: мы в неизвестном месте и у нас отказала система управления. Пока Стивен анализирует данные о местности и изучает с Квиллом карты, я пытаюсь с этим что-то сделать, но получается не очень. Итак, мы дрейфуем в неизвестном, но очень красивом месте.  
Оценка работы корабля: 2/10 (за свет в туалете и гравитацию)  
Оценка работы экипажа: 9/10 (Тор не может подобрать очередную рифму)  
Оценка пейзажа в иллюминаторе: 10/10 (претензий нет, к тому же я сомневаюсь, что его видел ещё кто-то, кроме нас).

**Запись №55**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят первый (24 июля)  
**Время:** 22.15  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** видит Отец — мои друзья отчаялись и бросили писать в бортовом журнале. Но мне это кажется важным, потому что Тони и Доктор любят порядок.  
Вчера они разговаривали о какой-то антиматерии, о параллельном измерении и Хаосе. Признаться, я не понял ничего. Разве что осознал, что дела плохи, потому что в итоге все во второй раз за время наших скитаний решили выпить. Тони нашёл в своих архивах какое-то мидгардское кино о космических воинах Дже-Дай, и мы смотрели его весь вечер.  
Сегодня Тони пытается починить систему управления снова, но Доктор и Звёздный Лорд считают, что это нам не поможет, потому что мы находимся в некоем месте, что не подчиняется привычным законам. Уныние друзей моих передаётся и мне. Сегодня не слагаются стихи о нашем великом путешествии.  
У меня что-то запищало. Пойду спрошу у Звёздного Лорда, что это значит.

**Запись №56**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят второй (25 июля?)  
**Время:** 9.40  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** не понимаю, что происходит, но какая-то движуха явно.  
Вчера Тор принял сигнал, исходящий с населённой планеты. Старк никому не показал дешифровку, но после этого начал бегать по кораблю и ломать всё, до чего дотягивался.  
Хорошие новости: Старк в итоге сделал что-то странное с системой управления. Она работает, но инвертированно. Тяну штурвал влево — поворачиваю вправо. Очень весело и увлекательно, люблю непонятные вещи (нет). На радаре населённая планета и я иду на посадку, набирая высоту (что?)  
Плохие новости: алкоголь кончился, голова болит, система управления сводит меня с ума, Старк плакал два раза, Тор — четыре, Мистер Доктор тоже ничего не понимает.

**Запись №57**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят второй (25 июля?)  
**Время:** 16.50  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** пиздец.  
Тор и Старк высадились на неизвестной планете, бросили нас со Стивеном в «Милано» и убежали.  
Ждём.  
Мистер Доктор гонит пургу про то, что галактика, в которой мы находимся — зеркальное отражение нашей, созданное Хаосом, и что случайная ошибка мага Хаоса в нашем мире может привести к прорыву антиматерии (может, когда пройдёт похмелье, я осознаю эту запись, но ставлю на то, что не осознаю).

**Запись №58**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят второй (25 июля?)  
**Время:** 23.40  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** пиздец продолжается.  
Они приволокли пятого бородатого мужика, обнимаются и ревут втроём.  
Мужика не знаю, но он одет как джедай и борода у него такая же.  
Сдаю дежурство и иду спать. Больше не могу. Утром разберусь.

**Запись №59**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят седьмой (30 июля)  
**Время:** 5.30  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** капитан Роджерс  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** историю своего пребывания на планете, которую я условно называю Земля-Зеркало, прикладываю к сегодняшней записи. В приложении 82 страницы.  
Краткое содержание для Питера Квилла: ничего интересного, вместо падения с вертолёта в океан при побеге из Рафта очнулся на берегу моря там, из-за незнания языка выполнял чёрную работу в мире, хронологически отстающем от нашего на пару сотен лет. Время от времени подавал сигнал с коммуникатора «Мстителей». Доктор Стрэндж говорит, что меня спасла Ванда. Может быть. Когда вернёмся, скажу ей «спасибо».  
За время моего дежурства происшествий не зафиксировано.  
Питер Квилл: находится в лёгкой прострации, слушает музыку.  
Тор: всё время пытается меня обнять или накормить.  
Тони: вызывает у меня беспокойство, потому что чувствует себя не очень хорошо, но всё равно собирает какую-то штуку.  
Доктор Стрэндж: собирает какую-то штуку вместе с Тони.  
Поверить не могу, что снова встретился со старыми друзьями.

**Запись №60**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят седьмой (30 июля)  
**Время:** 16.00  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** капитан Роджерс  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** хотел побриться и уже встал перед зеркалом, но Тони его снял и унёс. Сказал, что теперь я тоже буду участвовать в конкурсе «Мистер Борода», а им зеркало нужнее.

**Запись №61**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят седьмой (30 июля)  
**Время:** 17.45  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** капитан Роджерс  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** [запись содержит графический файл]

**Запись №62**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят восьмой (31 июля)  
**Время:** 14.30  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Тор, сын Одина  
**Отчёт о происходящем:**  
Как не хватало мне друга — но друг снова рядом,  
Жив и здоров, и рисует картины, как прежде!  
Лучшей награды, отец, мне от жизни не надо,  
Чем ощутить, что не зря не терял я надежды!

**Запись №63**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят девятый (1 августа)  
**Время:** 20.55  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** читаю бортовой журнал и умиляюсь над тем, как вырос культурный уровень нашего экипажа. Стив, оцифрованные рисунки — это очень мило, но мы же с доктором выглядим, как два сонных удода. Нет, я не к тому, что ты плохо рисуешь, это мы плохо выглядим. Два сонных бородатых удода. Да.  
Теперь к делу. ПЯТНИЦА рассчитала прыжок из антимира, куда нас занесло совершенно неожиданно, но крайне удачно, и координату конечной цели. Мы будем совершать манёвр в три этапа.  
Состояние установки: собрана из говна, энтузиазма и антинаучных теорий. Предположительно, функционирует верно.  
Состояние систем корабля: все, кроме системы связи, функционируют в штатном режиме, но это нелепая случайность и скоро пройдёт.  
Состояние системы управления: я привык.  
Состояние экипажа: мы молодцы.

**Запись №64**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят девятый (1 августа)  
**Время:** 23.20  
**Координаты:** [ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** ладно, бывало и хуже.

**Запись №65**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят девятый (1 августа)  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** [GENERAL ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** ладно, не бывало.  
Оценка работы корабля: 1/10 (у нас есть корпус, я в нём уверен, он даже герметичен, работает бортовой журнал)  
Оценка работы экипажа: 5/10 (Квилл матерится, а Тони Старк действительно мудак, но и заслуга Стивена Стрэнджа в этом есть!)  
Оценка пейзажа в иллюминаторе: 0/10 (отсутствует)

**Запись №66**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят девятый (1 августа)  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** [GENERAL ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** извини, Квилл, что тырю твои запатентованные фразы, но…  
Дорогой дневничок!  
Уже часа два как пейзажа нет и на часах Стрэнджа 23.59.  
Оценка работы корабля: 1/10 (корпус точно есть, кислород тоже, работает бортовой журнал)  
Оценка работы экипажа: 4/10 (Квилл повторяется, когда матерится, Старк и Стрэндж — два мудака и экспериментатора ебаных)  
Оценка пейзажа в иллюминаторе: 0/10 (отсутствует)

**Запись №67**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят девятый (1 августа)  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** [GENERAL ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Стив очень смеётся и говорит, что с нами нигде не пропадёшь.  
СТИВ, ЭТО НЕ СМЕШНО.  
Оценка работы корабля: 1/10 (корпус всё ещё есть, кислород тоже, работает бортовой журнал)  
Оценка работы экипажа: 2/10 (Тор — оплот стойкости)  
Оценка пейзажа в иллюминаторе: 0/10 (отсутствует)  
23.59 уже часа четыре. Или пять.

**Запись №68**

**Дата:** день восемьдесят девятый (1 августа)  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** [GENERAL ERROR]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** всё очень плохо.  
Оценка работы корабля: 1/10 (корпус и кислород есть, работает бортовой журнал)  
Оценка работы экипажа: 0/10 (пошли анекдоты о Локи)  
Оценка пейзажа в иллюминаторе: 0/10 (отсутствует)  
Я ухожу спать.

**Запись №69**

**Дата:** по моим приблизительным подсчётам, день девяносто третий (04.08.2018)  
**Время:** постоянные 23.59  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж, который может засунуть себе в жопу свои шаманские учёные степени  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** Ванда, я зол на себя, потому что это была моя идея. В итоге три месяца победы в Войне Бесконечности мы празднуем в черноте междумирья, в неизвестной даже мне переходной фазе.  
Я уже делал запись для тебя. Но я не знаю, что будет завтра, есть ли вообще это «завтра» и существует ли «Милано» или мы оказались за гранью всего известного, допустив ошибку в расчётах.  
Ванда, я всегда боялся неудач.  
И поэтому сейчас я сдам пост Квиллу, а сам снова встану, несмотря ни на что, и пойду помогать Тони.  
Я вернусь.

**Запись №70**

**Дата:** какая дата?  
**Время:** вы не поверите, но 23.59  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** если б я написал Гаморе такое письмо, она бы меня убила.  
Хорошие новости: теперь я знаю кучу анекдотов про Локи.  
Плохие новости: НУ Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ  
Состояние корабля: пока что работает бортовой журнал, но в этом нет смысла.  
Состояние экипажа: Тор принёс мне поесть. Мистер Доктор, Старк и Кэп вкалывают над чем-то в...открытом космосе? Это космос? Что это, блядь? Где мы?

**Запись №71**

**Дата:** день девяносто пятый (6 августа), по крайней мере, мы так договорились  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** капитан Роджерс  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** монтировали усовершенствованный вариант установки.  
Выражался.  
Тони сказал, что всё должно сработать, я ему верю. Сдам дежурство, когда найду файл, о котором он просил.

**Запись №72**

**Дата:** очень теоретическое 7 августа, оно же день девяносто шестой  
**Время:** 23.59  
**Координаты:** [БЛЯДСКОЕ НИКОГДЕ]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** ПОНЕСЛАСЬ, ХУЖЕ УЖЕ НЕ БУДЕТ!!!  
I'm on the highway to hell!!!!!!  
I'm on the highway to hell!!!!!!  
Highway to hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I'm on the highway to hell!!!!!! 

**Запись №73**

**Дата:** очень теоретическое 7 августа, оно же день девяносто шестой  
**Время:** 00.00, а я только привык  
**Координаты:** [УЖЕ НЕ БЛЯДСКОЕ НИКОГДЕ]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** орём и подташнивает.  
Оценка работы корабля: затрудняюсь ответить, но ощущение такое, что пока я зажмурился, за штурвалом посидел Бартон (то есть я сомневаюсь в целостности корпуса)  
Оценка работы экипажа: 10/10 (как будто встретили Новый Год)  
Оценка пейзажа в иллюминаторе: 10/10 (ОН ЕСТЬ)

**Запись №74**

**Дата:** день девяносто седьмой (08.08.2018)  
**Время:** 15.50  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** доктор Стивен Стрэндж  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** мы опознали галактику и легли на курс. Старк перенастроил систему управления. Квилл за штурвалом, я за штурмана. Надеемся, что летим к Ксандару. Планируем добраться в течение пары дней и попросить помощи у Корпуса Нова.  
Остальные пытаются привести «Милано» в порядок.  
Вероятно, это одна из последних записей бортового журнала, потому что Тони намерен пойти на отчаянные меры и попробовать восстановить систему связи за его счёт. Освещения тоже нет, и Тони его не обещает.  
На завтра запланированы чтения «Космической Эдды» в темноте.  
На послезавтра — конкурс «Мистер Борода. Теперь наощупь». Я свою кандидатуру добровольно снял.

**Запись №75**

**Дата:** день девяносто девятый (он же 10 августа, но 2027 года, и я не хочу знать, как так вышло)  
**Время:** 12.35  
**Координаты:** [доступ разрешён только Э.Э.Старку]  
**Дежурный:** Звёздный Лорд  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** девять лет? Нас не было девять лет??  
Мне поставили памятник у штаба Корпуса Нова?  
Мне теперь даже не обидно, что конкурс «Мистер Борода» в соревновании наощупь выиграл Роджерс. Видимо, бороды — это фишка Стивенов.  
Впрочем, это всё лирика для «Космической Эдды» Тора. «Милано» ожидает серьёзный ремонт, но мою детку обещали починить в лучшем виде. Другой вопрос, что до Земли пока добраться больше не на чем.  
Старку выдали запчасти и инструмент. Он попытается переслать сигнал на Землю, потому что никто не хочет ждать ещё несколько месяцев. Особенно Мистер Доктор. Когда он услышал, какой год, то затрясся, и Тор долго его успокаивал.  
Сейчас напишу Стражам и пойду показывать Ксандар Роджерсу. Может, с нами ещё кто увяжется. В конце концов, всё почти закончилось, и мне даже жаль.  
Спасибо, детка, что выдержала всё это с нами. Я обязательно тебя починю.

**Запись №76**

**Дата:** день сотый, 11 августа 2027 года  
**Время:** 12.00  
**Координаты:** [Ксандар, штаб Корпуса Нова, статичное положение]  
**Дежурный:** Энтони Эдвард Старк  
**Отчёт о происходящем:** система связи работает, но эффект временный, как от любой починки на этом корабле. Надо ловить момент.  
Беннер, Селвиг, Паркер, кто-нибудь.  
Я надеюсь, что вы услышите нас. Нас не было слишком долго, но мы живы и мы хотим вернуться туда, где наконец будем счастливы. Все вместе.  
Включаю передачу сигнала.

**[ «ЗАБЕРИТЕ НАС» ]**


End file.
